Naruto's Snow Princess
by Brittany9351
Summary: Squad Seven has a mission. They have to travel to the snow country and rescue a princess. This princess's name is Yuzuyu Kousetsu. She is the only trustworthy member left of the Kousetsu Clan. The other member, her evil cousin Kyoko. Will squad seven be a


_**Chapter 1: Bad Beginnings**_

The snow began to fall quietly. Its flakes all unique in everyway. One flake fell idly and soon made its way from the others. It fell and fell. Until it landed on a dead body. It melted quickly on its forehead. The victim was just freshly murdered since its body heat still lingered. The body was lying there limply around other corpses. These people were members on the legendary Kousetsu clan. A shadow moved quickly trying to stay hidden. It was a Snow Shinobi.

This shinobi ran quickly through the Kousetsu residence, dodging all the bodies that continued to bleed although they were already dead.

"I have to get to the King and Queen as quick as possible. They have to be alerted," this shinobi said to himself.

He continued to run and soon reached the Snow Palace. As he entered the doors he was greeted by more shinobi like himself. He looked up and saw the King and Queen in their throne chairs. The Heir of the Throne, Princess Yuzuyu, sat in her own throne chair in the middle of the two. The King and Queen looked devastated. He came up to them and bowed down on one knee before them,

"This is Kisakaru reporting," the shinobi said

"Go ahead Kisa," the King said.

"The attack by Kyoko and the Akatsuki is getting worse everyday. The death rate of our shinobi is growing faster and faster. We have to do something besides fighting back. I'm afraid the Heir of the Throne is the one they are after," he told the King.

The King and Queen looked more worried then the have before. Yuzuyu was their daughter, the so called, "Heir of the Throne" that everyone spoke of. If they lost her, the only person who would take up the throne would be Kyoko herself.

Kyoko was the older cousin of Yuzuyu. She was constantly defiant and unruly. She always got into trouble. Kyoko was actually banned from the Snow Village after a murder she committed. Obviously, she has came back with her fellow allies, the Akatsuki, and they were after Yuzuyu.

"Oh Ronin, what on Earth are we going to do?" Queen Yuzume sobbed.

King Ronin thought to himself then spoke, "Well, we'll just have to fight them off. We'll have some of our strongest Shinobi guard Yuzuyu. Also, send a message to our only allies requiring help."

"But, who are these allies you speak of?" Kisa spoke up.

"The Fire Country, especially Konoha," King Ronin said.

Kisa nodded and disappeared to send the orders around. Soon after, he came back with some of the strongest shinobi of the Kousetsu clan. The King and Queen said they wanted Yuzuyu to be as safe as possible. The two of them stood up while Yuzuyu did also. She knew what was happening. She was going to be separated from her parents for a while, and she wasn't to happy.

King Ronin and Queen Yuzume bent down to talk to Yuzuyu.

"Now, you know what's going on, right Yuzuyu-chan?" King Ronin said.

Yuzuyu just nodded, she felt like crying. Her face was getting hot with frustration.

"We both love you Yuzuyu. Now, you will be protected until this invasion is over. We sent a message to Konoha stating that if this invasion ends badly, and you end up the only one left alive, they will take you in until you can avenge our death when you grow strong enough. We just need to pray they accept this," Queen Yuzume stated.

Both Ronin and Yuzume hugged their daughter before they went off into the battle. Yuzuyu began to cry as Kisa led her to the place she will be in hiding. When they got there, they let Yuzuyu inside and then took guard in front of the door. Yuzuyu ran over to the bed in this room and buried her face in the pillow and cried. Her hot tears streamed down her face, and the heat from her breath created steam in the cold air. Yuzuyu, knew she would soon be alone, forever.

A few days passed and the battle went on and on. Yuzuyu stayed in her little room and cried almost all day and all night. This was so painful, always wondering if her parents were ok or not. This was pretty much hell. She had no one to talk to at all, she felt so alone. Yuzuyu began to wonder what her fate really was.

The next day, Konoha received the urgent message. Tsunade-sama sat at her desk while Shizune explained everything. Her voice was rushed and filled with worry.

"Tsunade-sama, what if they have all died already? What if we do need to take Yuzuyu in?" Shizune stuttered.

Tsunade-sama sat there with a blank expression on her face to show she was thinking, " We'll accept it. Find a squad that can go there to get Yuzuyu, I'm sure by the time they get there, that little clan will be no more," she let out a sigh, "I wish we could do more, but almost all of our squads are already on missions."

Shizune nodded, "Okay Lady Tsunade. I'll get the squad rounded up while I get the message replied to."

"Alright, you do that."

_**Chapter Two:**_

It was a nice, late summer day in the Land of Fire, in the city of Konoha. The sun was bright and the sky was blue. A perfect day to be out and about, and a perfect day to start a mission.

Sakura Haruno stood about, kicking rocks here and there out of boredom. She had light pink hair that was cut at a bob length and shiny, unique, jade green eyes. Sakura was very smart for a kunoichi at her age. She passed ninja academy in flying colors. She didn't like Naruto to much, but she liked him and respected him as a friend. The person her heart throbbed for was Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha stood with his back against a tree and his arms crossed. His face in an apathetic glare at nothing. Sasuke was a quiet person. He usually kept to himself, and didn't worry about anyone else. He had dark black hair and onyx eyes. He was one of the two last known survivors of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke's mind is filled with only revenge towards his brother. His mind still looks back on that night when Itachi killed the whole clan. Sasuke looks towards Sakura as if she's always in the way, and very annoying. Although her I.Q. comes in handy a lot. He looks to Naruto as a rival but still a friend. The two of them are always competing over who's stronger than who. But that still doesn't stop their friendship.

Now Naruto wasn't there at the moment. He was running late again as usual. Naruto was the prankster of the village. You would see him always joking around and goofing off. He loved ramen noodles, that's all his diet consisted of. He had blonde, spiky hair and deep cerulean eyes. He wore an orange jumpsuit that could be seen from anywhere. (Not really a ninja's attire if you ask me.) His mind was always set on becoming Hokage one day, that's why he was always so determined at everything he did. Naruto had no family, he was an orphan. He also had the Nine-tailed fox jinchuriki inside of him, and because of this, people looked at him as a monster. Although, that never stopped Naruto for believing in himself, even when no one else really did.

Kakashi Hatake, or Kakashi-sensei was the squad's mentor. He had silver hair and also obsidian eyes. He had a mask that covered up his one eye though. He had one sharingan in that eye, and he didn't like to use it much. Sasuke also possessed Sharingan. Sharingan was an optical technique that allowed the user to see the opponents attacks before they are acted out. They can also copy jutsus and fighting techniques. Kakashi Hatake was the master at the jutsu, "Chidori, One Thousand Birds". He was a student of the Fourth Hokage, and is currently a Jonin, but was once part of the Anbu Black Ops.

Squad Seven was standing outside of Konoha's gates. They were about ready to head out on another mission. As they started to walk off, Shizune appeared in front of Kakashi.

"You have a change of missions," she said seriously.

Kakashi-sensei looked confused. He took the scroll Shizune was handing to him and read it. As he did so, his eyes opened widely. Then he rolled the scroll up again and but it in one of the compartments on his Jonin vest.

"Alright, Shizune. Tell Lady Tsunade I accept it,"

Shizune nodded and then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Kakashi turned around to face Sakura and Sasuke, "Go back to your homes and pack stuff for a harsh cold climate. If you see Naruto on your way, tell him to hurry up and to pack what is needed as well. I'll be off doing the same, be here in exactly a half an hour."

He then disappeared as well. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. What kind of mission were they going on now? They didn't know, but they followed Kakashi's orders anyway.

Thirty minutes later, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were at the gates again. Naruto was late, still.

"Did you guys forget to tell him?" Kakashi asked.

" I told him Sensei," Sakura smiled.

"I hope so," Kakashi mumbled under his breath.

Sakura wanted to know about this mission they were about ready to go on. Kakashi didn't tell the squad much about the mission yet. Sakura decided to see if she could get more information out of Kakashi-sensei.

"So where are we going Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as Kakashi was reading his books waiting for Naruto.

Kakashi looked up from his reading and sighed, "Well think about it Sakura, look at what you were ordered to pack to take with you. You have all this snow gear, and other things for a cold, harsh environment."

"Oh so we're going to the Land of Snow?"

Sasuke shot Sakura an apathetic stare. "How hard was that to figure out?" he thought to himself.

Naruto ran up behind them.

"Hey guys," he yelled in excitement, showing he was ready for the mission, "Sorry I'm late, I forgot my tooth brush!"

"You'd forget your own head if it wasn't screwed on," Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke! You are so going to pay for that," Naruto screeched throwing his fists in the air.

"Naruto, Sasuke, cut the stuff. At this moment we have to get to the snow village as soon as possible," Kakashi said sternly.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all looked at each other uneasily. But speeded off behind Kakashi-sensei. It was a mission, and whether they liked it or not, they had to follow orders.

Yuzuyu awoke in a cloud of smoke. She was dazed and confused. She jumped out of her bed, stumbled a little to catch her step, then ran to the door. She began to pound on it. No one opened it to see what her problem. Instead, the door opened slowly on it's own. Yuzuyu ran out of her little room and into the corridor of the castle. She looked both ways. Two of the guards laid on the ground dead. Yuzuyu started to tear up.

"No, this can be happening," she said to herself.

She began running outside into the snow. Her feet were bare as she ran through bloodstained snow, her eyes focusing on the mass number of dead corpses on the ground. Her family, was completely murdered. There were two bodies that laid in the center of all the bodies that really caught her attention.

She heard someone whisper her name.

"Yuzuyu," the voice choked out.

"Mother…Father," she shrieked. Yuzuyu ran towards the to the bodies that were her dying parents, also the King and Queen of the Snow country. "Mother, Father, please don't die!" she sobbed with cries filled with sorrow.

"We don't have much time left anymore Yuzuyu. Just do one thing, and remember your destiny, and you can change it no matter how bad it becomes. From now on, only Kyoko and you are left of the Kousetsu clan. Yuzuyu, ninja are coming from the Hidden Leaf village to help. One day, you will take the throne and recreate our clan. Your cousin Kyoko will take control for now until you can defeat her. Kyoko is going to make our land a living hell in the next few years. Your destiny is to take it back and destroy her, but only when you are ready," her father explained as he began to cough up blood.

"Father no!" Yuzuyu pleaded as tears poured down her wind burnt cheeks.

"Yuzuyu, we must go now, and remember this. We love you Yuzuyu, and we will be watching over you in heaven, along with the rest of your family," Queen Yuzume gasped. Then the two of them took their last breaths and passed over.

Yuzuyu started to sob as she realized she was now an orphan, but a loud noise made her attention strike up. The smoke that hazed lazily over the property began to subside. She saw two figures dressed in black cloaks and different black attire, although the person to the left had on a cloak with crimson red clouds on it. Yuzuyu knew the one was her cousin Kyoko, but she couldn't figure out who the other person was. "You killed my family!" Yuzuyu barked in rage and her voice could be heard from miles around.

She sprung up from the ground and stood with her fists clenched and a her teeth were clenched in frustration as well. The figure to the left's eyes glowed red and comma like figures swirled around the onyx pupil. The sight was captivating, and Yuzuyu couldn't help but stare into those penetrating eyes. The disciplinary action for doing so was priceless. Yuzuyu blacked out as the mysterious murderers disappeared.

Squad seven spent the whole rest of the day traveling. They ran as fast as they could, their determined minds set on the fact of getting to their destination as soon as possible. A life rested in their hands, and if they didn't find Yuzuyu or make it to the Snow country in time, the mission will be a failure. With Naruto being in the squad, that was not an option. He ran his heart out the whole time. He knew that if this mission went well, it would be another step to accomplish his dream of becoming Hokage.

As the night fell Squad Seven were seated around a campfire by the sea between the Fire Country and the Snow country. You could smell the sea, and the icy wind made it smell like Christmas time. It was their time to rest. A ninja couldn't respond and keep as alert and focused if they lingered on their hunger, thirst, or need for sleep. Although Naruto wanted to continue going, Kakashi rejected his idea and said no. Sasuke and Sakura explained again to Naruto why they needed to stop, and finally the four of them settled down for a talk and to eat a meal before bed.

"From here on, we'll sail across to the Snow Country," Kakashi ordered, reading and flipping fish over the fire, "We'll get some sleep here for tonight, then get right back at it at dawn."

"But why are we going to the Snow country anyways?" asked Naruto curiously. Sasuke and Sakura looked up in curiosity, for they too knew little to nothing about this mission.

Kakashi answered, "It's a rescue and escort mission".

"Who is it that we are rescuing Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked her face all perky and happy.

"Gosh these questions never end. Well, the Kousetsu clan was murdered earlier today. The King and Queen's daughter Yuzuyu is an orphan now. Her cousin Kyoko is in throne, but wants nothing to with Yuzuyu. Yuzuyu will grow up in Konoha then later, fight Kyoko for throne," Kakashi explained with a tired look on his face.

"A princess? No way!" Naruto screamed.

"Aw, that very depressing. I feel very bad," Sakura sighed.

Sasuke replied didn't say anything, but he did have a look of sympathy on his face.

"We've got a big day tomorrow, so get some sleep," Kakashi began to go into his tent.

"Wait! How old is Yuzuyu?" Naruto asked before going into his tent.

"Same age as you guys, 13," Kakashi said and turned around, got the rest of the way in his tent, zipped it up, and went to sleep.

Naruto nodded and jumped into his tent too.

**Chapter Three:**

The next morning started off slowly. Sakura was having a bad hair day and didn't want to come out of her tent because she thought Sasuke would think she was ugly and Sasuke would despise her. In reality, Sasuke really didn't care. So that gave the Squad a fallback in the schedule.

At the moment, the four of them were on a ship crossing the sea to get to the Snow Country. They were almost there, probably only a good half an hour away. Naruto was excited but Sasuke thought it was just another mission. They got into an argument as usual. Sakura just sighed. She was tired of all the bickering.

"I'd advise you to put on your snow gear, it will be getting cold in the next five minutes," Kakashi suggested stopping Naruto and Sasuke's argument. He put on a scarf around his neck and looked at the three of them casually.

"Yes!" Naruto screamed, "Snow!" Naruto began throwing on his scarves, gloves, and hats. He looked like a huge teddy bear by the time he was done. "Aw man! Now I'm to warm!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke and Sakura shook their heads in humiliation.

Sakura had on a long sleeve shirt and a knit wool cape. She still wore her usual maroon dress and green leggings, but the poncho covered some of it. Her pink hair was down as usual and her head band kept it out of her face in a bowlike fashion. Sasuke just wore a cape and a long sleeve version of his blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back. He wore his usual tan shorts too.

"Don't forget the add ons for your sandals, so your toes don't freeze and you'll have to get them cut off," Kakashi added. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke looked at each other with a confused expression on their face. The ship docked on an icy beach. "Let's go," Kakashi ordered and jumped off the dock with the squad following him.

As they ran along the frozen beach, Sakura stopped. She heard something. A noise that sounded almost as if it was a purring from a cat, only much deeper. This was a growling noise to be more exact and rang out to Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, and Sasuke.

"Guys, do you hear that?" she asked in a worried tone.

Right after she said those words, a Siberian tiger jumped out in front of her. It growled loudly. It's white fur shined in the light, it's eyes were a piercing yellow green that would make your spine tingle in fear, and it's fangs were long and sharp. A scary sight to see and Sakura was stunned by it.

Sasuke whipped around and threw a kunai at the tiger. Surprisingly it dodged with ease. Kakashi ran and stood in front of Sakura while Sasuke began to do a jutsu. The tiger knew what was happening and ran over to Sasuke. It reached up and stopped Sasuke's hand signs with it's paw. Sasuke looked confused.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I'm just alert. You're stepping into what was once Kousetsu clan territory, and I will stop at nothing to protect its only trustworthy survivor. I'm glad to see it's just you Konoha ninja," the tiger said deeply.

"Who exactly are you?" Sasuke asked, his voice sounding intimidating.

"I'm Princess Yuzuyu's Siberian tiger. Call me Aisu," he purred.

"His name means Ice," Kakashi said, "It suits you well Aisu. Long time no see."

"Wait! Kakashi-sensei, you know Aisu?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade warned me that Yuzuyu has a friend named Aisu. Also, he belonged to Ronin Kousetsu, Yuzuyu's father. I've known him since my Anbu Days. But now, he must belong to Yuzuyu,"

"He is right," Aisu spoke, "You genin have a great Sensei. Be proud you do."

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke nodded their heads in respect.

"So, I'm sure that the four of you are to take Yuzuyu to Konoha, am I correct?"

Kakashi nodded, "It is our mission."

"Then we must go now, Yuzuyu is awaiting your arrival. Also, it's not a good idea to stand out in the open like we are now," Aisu said quietly, "Now follow me."

Aisu began to race off into the forest that the beach led too. It was a treacherous journey through the trees. Since the trees were coated in ice, it was hard to catch a grip on. Although it seemed as if Aisu was rushing through it easily. The squad was mistaken. After about a half an hour of slipping, falling, and catching up, they made it to a small compound. A symbol of a snowflake decorated most of the housed and walls. The snowflake was the Kousetsu clan's symbol.

As the four of them entered the Kousetsu property, a horrid smell swept through the air. The smell was dead rotting corpses. Kakashi held his head down in shame. He felt so bad for this family.

"Who are all of these people?" Sakura asked.

Aisu sighed and Sakura immediately knew it was probably Yuzuyu's family. Naruto kept his head down the whole time, and didn't say one word. Sasuke looked around with a sad expression on his usually apathetic face. He cringed at the sight of the bodies. This made him think back to when Itachi killed his family. Aisu stopped in front of a large castle, it was the snow palace.

Yuzuyu saw Aisu outside. She also saw four ninja. "They're here," She whispered.

Yuzuyu was still very sad about her family, her parents, and her comrades. Still, she managed to get ready before the ninja came. She put on her favorite hat and packed some belongings. She heard people come inside. She shoved some extra clothes, a picture of her parents, her tiara, and her locket in her backpack. She stopped and looked at herself in the mirror. Her dark brown hair came to her waist. She had shiny azure eyes, about the same shade as Naruto's, maybe a little darker. She wasn't tall or short, she was a normal height of 5'5''. She wasn't absolutely skinny, but not classified as fat either, she was more of an athletic body type. Someone was walking up the stairs. Yuzuyu turned around to see Aisu and a pink haired girl.

"Hello, Princess Yuzuyu," purred Aisu instinctively as Yuzuyu's gaze met his.

"Hello Aisu, I see you brought the ninja with you," Yuzuyu said looking up at Sakura. Sakura gasped and looked down. She felt as if she just disrespected a princess. Even though she didn't really do anything.

Sakura noticed Yuzuyu didn't look that great. Her eyes were a red and puffy, showing she's been crying for a very long time. She had dark rings under her eyes too, showing that she didn't sleep. Also, it looked as if she hasn't ate or drank anything in a while.

"Um, hi, are you Yuzuyu?", Sakura asked, her head still down.

"Sure am. You're a ninja from Konoha right?"

Sakura nodded, "We are here to escort you to Konoha," Sakura said in a sad voice and still looking down at the floor. Yuzuyu grabbed her pack of things and began to walk down the stairs.

Kakashi-sensei! I have found Princess Yuzuyu," Sakura shouted proudly, but with still a shaky quiver in her voice. She began to follow Yuzuyu down the stairs with her head up high.

Kakashi walked over to Sakura and Yuzuyu at the stairwell of the palace.

"Hey, I'm Yuzuyu!" Yuzuyu greeted loudly in a tone a lot like Naruto's.

"Kakashi-sensei, where is she?" Sasuke asked as him and Naruto walked over.

"Right here," Kakashi said moving out of the way to reveal Yuzuyu. Yuzuyu smiled and greeted Naruto and Sasuke with a simple hello.

Sasuke and Naruto got wide eyed. The both of them stared at Yuzuyu for a while until Naruto spoke.

"You're pretty," Naruto blurted. He noticed what he just said and quickly covered his mouth. Yuzuyu blushed. Sasuke said nothing, he just continued to stare like a fool and he too blushed.

"Why doesn't he stare at me like that?" Sakura asked to herself.

"Alright, we have to adventure to the other side of the Snow Country to get to the other sea that isn't frozen over. Since the beaches here now have frozen over, we can't take the ship now and turn around," Kakashi explained.

"Simple, I know these lands like the back of my hand," Yuzuyu said excitedly.

"Good, you'll be a great help,"

Sasuke began to think to himself, "She's so cheerful, even though her family was just killed." He shook his head and then ran to catch up with the squad.

The squad soon began to adventure towards their destination. It began to snow lightly. The pine trees looked beautiful as the sparkling snow collected on their needles. The ground looked like a land of crushed diamonds. But the longer they walked on, the faster the snow began to collect and get deeper.

"This sucks, the snow is to deep," Naruto sighed as the snow began to get to waist height.

"True, and my legs are freezing," Sakura shivered.

Yuzuyu began to look around. "Well do any of you have a summoning scroll?" she asked. Kakashi handed her a scroll and Yuzuyu began to draw a summoning on it in her blood and began to do hand signs. "Art of Summoning, Polar Bear 3," Yuzuyu replied. Three polar bears appeared in front of Yuzuyu.

"Cool," Naruto shouted.

"That's what I said," Yuzuyu laughed looking at Naruto. Naruto and Yuzuyu blushed in unison. Sasuke saw and wasn't to happy.

"Iorek, Kimoko, Azula, we need your help getting through the snow."

"Sure thing Lady Yuzuyu! " Iorek growled in a happy manner.

"Ok, I'll take Kimoko, Sasuke and Sakura will take Azula, and Naruto and Yuzuyu will take Iorek," Kakashi ordered.

"Yay! I get to ride with Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke sighed. He wanted to ride with Yuzuyu.

Yuzuyu got on Iorek quickly, "Okay. Naruto, um, you'll have to hold onto me while we ride on Iorek. You might fall off or something."

"Um, okay Yuzuyu-chan."

Sasuke and Sakura got on Azula and Kakashi got on Kimoko. Yuzuyu was very nervous about Naruto holding on to her. Her face was as red as a rosebush in full bloom. Yuzuyu looked over at Aisu who was running behind Kimoko. She felt eyes on her. She looked over to Azula, then met eyes with Sasuke. Sasuke smiled at her.

"Sasuke smiled, and at Yuzuyu?" Sakura thought to herself. She wasn't very happy.

Naruto saw what Sasuke did and wasn't to thrilled. "Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto began to do one of those obscene hand gestures that means, "Cut it out!"

Sasuke frowned and shook his head in a way meaning, "Make me."

**Chapter 4**

It was becoming dark out. Squad Seven and Yuzuyu stopped at Blizzard Glacier. Blizzard Glacier was a fourth of the way through the Snow Country. Kakashi Sensei, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were sitting around a campfire they managed to make in the snow. Yuzuyu was nowhere to be seen. She left and said she was going to go on a walk and hasn't came back since.

"Should we go look for her?" Sasuke asked.

"Yah, Sasuke and Sakura, you go look for her and Naruto, I have to talk to you," Kakashi-sensei ordered.

Naruto sighed and followed Kakashi into his tent while Sasuke and Sakura ran off to find Yuzuyu. "Now Naruto, do you know yet?" Kakashi asked. Naruto looked confused.

"No, I don't know anything Sensei, you're confusing me here."

"Well it's about Yuzuyu. Well you see, she is a Jinchuriki, just like you," Kakashi said seriously, "I only want you to know because I figured you would understand her best. So please only confront her about it when Sasuke or Sakura are not within earshot."

"Wow Kakashi-sensei, I never knew. If I may ask, what demon does she possess?"

"Yuzuyu possesses the Seven-tailed Siberian Tiger," Kakashi announced.

"Dang, I've never heard of that one before. But okay Kakashi, I'll not let Sasuke or Sakura figure it out."

"Alright, you may go help search for Yuzuyu now," Kakashi directed but Naruto was already gone.

Yuzuyu was standing up on Blizzard Glacier looking up at the Northern Lights. The colors of the mysterious lights illuminated the area, and made it have a magical feeling to it. She was crying in secret. That's why she wanted to go for a walk. The tears were freezing on her cheeks. Someone was walking up behind her. Their footsteps being heard crunching in the snow. She quickly turned around to see Sasuke.

"Crying in secret, huh?" Sasuke said apathetically.

"You could say that, but I wouldn't think you'd understand what happened to me," she said quietly turning back around.

"Actually the same thing happened to me, but by my own brother. Trust me, crying never makes people feel any better," Sasuke said smoothly. He walked up by Yuzuyu. "The Northern Lights are beautiful aren't they?"

"Yah, I used to wa-," Yuzuyu began to say, but got interrupted by Sasuke. He grabbed her face gently and turned her around and started to kiss her. Yuzuyu wasn't very happy about what Sasuke was doing. Naruto showed up and saw what was going on so he stood behind a snow covered bush. Yuzuyu kept trying to push Sasuke away, but he wouldn't let her go. She clenched a fist and swung it as his head. It hit him, and he let her go.

"What are you doing to me?"

Sasuke smirked, "Claiming territory."

"I'm not your territory, and never touch me like that again," Yuzuyu started to tear up, "In fact, stay away from me."

Sasuke looked a little confused about the, "Stay away" part.

"Why should I stay away?"

Yuzuyu wiped away a few of her own tears, "Because, with those red eyes you look to much like one of the people who killed my family with my cousin Kyoko."

Yuzuyu then turned around and started to run. She ran as fast as she could away from Sasuke. Sasuke just stood on Blizzard Glacier with his fists clenched. He had an idea on who Yuzuyu meant.

"Itachi," he whispered to himself.

Yuzuyu stopped in the middle of the trail. She felt yet another presence, and when she turned around she saw Naruto.

"I thought it was going to be Sasuke again," Yuzuyu smiled weakly

"Yah, sorry if I snuck up on you," Naruto replied while laughing and scratching the back of his head.

"No problem. Sasuke just did the worst thing possible to me."

"Yah about that. I saw what happened," Naruto began to look around to keep his eyes off Yuzuyu in fear of staring at her.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor then, Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at Yuzuyu in the eyes, "Sure, what is it Yuzuyu-chan?"

"Well, I know Sasuke isn't going to listen to what I said. He's going to keep trying to get me, and make me his. So I was wondering, if you could, well, stick by me so he won't come around me. Even if we're in the same squad or not."

Naruto began to blush, "So, you're pretty much asking me out?"

Yuzuyu frowned, "No, you silly baka, I'm just simply asking if you could be like a body guard to me, but more as a friend."

"Oh, I think I got it now Yuzuyu-chan."

"You think?" Yuzuyu asked raising one of her eyebrows. Then she began to giggle a little bit.

Naruto giggled as well.

"Ok, come on Naruto-kun, we should get back to camp before Kakashi-sensei freaks out." Yuzuyu then began to walk towards the direction of camp.

Naruto nodded and followed Yuzuyu.

**The Next Morning….**

The next morning went better. Yuzuyu didn't get up as early as everyone else. In fact, she really didn't get up at all. She was alive, but just so tired, she was in a deep sleep. Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura tried everything to wake her up. She never did. Yuzuyu was a heavy sleeper. So, Kakashi soon decided to let her sleep a while. As long as she was protected, why did it matter? Kakashi told the squad to let Yuzuyu be and not to bother her. But Naruto on the other hand, had his own ideas. While no one was watching, he snuck into Yuzuyu's tent.

"Wakey Wakey eggs and bakey," Naruto yelled at Yuzuyu hyperly.

Yuzuyu opened her eyes wide. "Ah!" she screamed loudly, "Naruto what are you doing?"

"Being your alarm clock," Naruto smiled , " Also, we thought you would never wake up. Kakashi told me to let you be, but I didn't listen. I'm surprised I got you to wake up. I need to talk to you about something too."

"Yah, I can be a deep sleeper at times. Okay, about what do you wish to converse about" Yuzuyu said but sighed once she saw that she confused Naruto with her sentence. She simplified if for him, "What do you wanna talk to me about?"

He nodded, "Well, Kakashi-sensei told me about your bijuu."

"He said he was going to tell you. Go on Naruto."

"Well, I'm a jinchuriki too. I contain the Nine-tailed Fox Demon."

"Wow, I have the Seven-tailed Snow Tiger. The Nine-tailed fox and the Seven-tailed Snow Tiger were actually allies back when the ran around freely. No wonder why we get along so well.

"What about life in your village Yuzuyu, mine isn't to great. People look at me like I'm a monster. They resent me, and hate me just for having that beast inside of me," Naruto explained, "and with my dream to become Hokage one day, I want people to see that I'm just like everyone else."

Yuzuyu smiled, "You know what Naruto-kun, that's a great goal to set for yourself."

Naruto smiled back, "I'm glad you think it is. Not a lot of people agree with my goals."

"Well I do! In my opinion they are great goals!"

Naruto smiled again in a way that made Yuzuyu feel as if she had someone to call a friend. She never really had friends, and this made her feel very good inside.

Yuzuyu and Naruto began to chat. They talked about many different things like hobbies, likes and dislikes, and things that really influenced them to follow their goals. Yuzuyu and Naruto really had a lot in common. They continued to talk until a loud explosion rang out through the air.

_**Boom! Bang! Clash! **_


End file.
